Scissor Twins Meet
by JollyDoll
Summary: Ralph and Jemima are on a quest to retrieve Alyssa's heart so the Ritual of Engagement can be performed. However there is one problem: they keep ending up in the wrong place.


_**Author Note: **The one that everyone has been waiting for. Well at least three people have. I don't understand since I think it's shite but they like it. Anyway lets hope I don't lose interest in writing it this time. I did last time which is why it had such a shitty finish. I really should be writing the last three chapters of Silent Thrills. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clock Tower 3 or the Scissor Twins. They totally kick ass. I also don't own Silent Hill or the characters Heather Mason, Cheryl Mason, Alessa Gillespie and Stanley Coleman. _

**-/\-.\-/\-/\-**

In my restless dreams I see that town; Silent Hill. In that town there is a hospital. Brookhaven Hospital. It is in this hospital that this tale of madness, insanity, pointless slap fights and anal probing begins.

On the third floor of said hospital is one lone man. His name Stanley Coleman. A patient of the hospital thanks to his little obsession and a number of other things. He is currently writing in his diary, every so often glancing towards the door with a fearful look in his eyes. His fear is of the patient who thinks he is a demented duck. It was this patient that destroyed Stanley's favourite doll and prevented him from completing his diary entry.

A quick flash of light and a strange noise distracts Stanley for less than a second. Another second and Stanley finds himself on the wrong end of a sharp object. On the other end of the sharp object, a scissor blade, is a man dressed in odd attire. Someone with the mentality of a sane person would choose not fight this strange person who clearly wants to slice you up. Stanley however is insane and chooses to attack. He shoves back the strange man.

"Hurray! A new toy to play with in our chamber." A female voice cries out joyfully.

Stanley turns to where the voice came from and sees a woman holding a scissor blade in each hand, dancing happily on the spot. In mid dance she charges towards Stanley with her blades above her head. As soon as she reaches Stanley, she swipes at him with the right blade. The left blade misses it's target. Strands of hair fall to the ground. The woman looks at them for a moment and then turns her attention back to her pray. She charges towards Stanley again; this time he dodges out of her path. The woman crashes into the wall that was once behind Stanley.

"You unintentionally hurt my sister." Stanley turned to look at the man pointing one of his blades at him with a look of rage in his eyes. "I'll make you into mincemeat."

The man charges towards Stanley. Stanley maybe insane but he knows when he is outmatched. He does the one thing he hopes will save him; he falls to the floor and begins chewing on his fist.

Jemima pokes her blade into the side of Stanley. "He was more fun when he was moving. He didn't even scream. Very disappointing." She pouted as she continued to poke at Stanley.

"Another masterpiece by us." Ralph declares while examining every single cut he and his sister made on their latest victim. Out of boredom and Stanley not having enough 'flesh wounds' Ralph brings down his blades, decapitating him.

"I was wanting to do that this time."

Ralph shrugs at Jemima's complaint and begins rubbing the blood from the blade between his thumb and forefinger. "I think we're in the wrong place." With that said Ralph leaves the room in hope of finding the right place. He does not find this. Instead he finds himself in a hallway that resembles the inside of womb.

Back in the room; Jemima is busy kicking Stanley's head. It is not everyday that one can play football with a recently severed human head. However, for Jemima, it most likely is an everyday occurrence.

"JEMIMA, JEMIMA, JEM-I-MA!"

Kicking the head under the bed Jemima leaves the room to find out what Ralph is shouting about. There she finds only what her dreams are made of. She also finds Ralph jumping from one foot to the other. "A very fascinating interior. We must decorate out torture chamber in this fashion. It would be most flamboyant."

"I don't care about our torture chamber. My boots are filthy!" Throwing his hands in the air Ralph turns around and heads down the hallway. At the same time trying unsuccessfully to not get anymore dirt on his boots. Jemima shortly after follows him.

As soon as Jemima catches up to Ralph as he begins to complain some more. "I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her and cut her up into little pieces. Then I'm going to plant a tree." Jemima looks at him like he has finally lost his mind.

"Plant a tree?"

"Yes, a tree. I'm going to use the little pieces as fertilizer. Hopefully the tree will attract cute fluffy animals that we can slaughter." Ralph says proudly.

Unable to work the elevator and finding the door to the stairwell locked; Ralph and Jemima enter the only other door they have not tried. Inside the room they find that the back wall is one large mirror and next to that is a sink.

To Ralph the sink is a heavenly gift; it can help clean his boots. "Ha ha. John told me about these contraptions." Ralph begins trying to get the sink to produce water. None appears. After trying once more he loses his patience and begins beating the sink with his scissor blades. "You damn cabbage. Work. Play fair Alyssa."

Over Ralph's shouting there is a sound of a door slamming shut. "For the _last _time. I'm _not_ _ALESSA_."

The twins to their attention to the direction of where the voice came from. Standing there is a teenage blond girl covered in blood, holding a shotgun. There is the sound of the door being locked and the mirror reflection begins bleeding. No one notices.

"And another thing I don't want any part in your weird plan for me to birth God. For all I care you can find someone else. All I want to do is find Douglas, mock Vincent some more, kill Claudia, go home and eat some buttercake. Then give my Dad a de..." The blond girls last sentence is left incomplete as she collapses to the ground dead.

"That was weird." Jemima says as the room returns to the condition it was in before the blond girl entered. There sound of a lock unlocking signaling that the twins can now leave the room. The body of the blond has vanished.

Ralph goes back to beating the sink with his scissor blades. Jemima goes back to cheering Ralph on in his battle against the sink. The blond girl once again enters the room. She watches as Ralph continues to beat the sink. The same thing as before happens. The door locks, the room begins to bleed and the blond girl dies. The process happens over and over again. In an eternal ring of death.

By the time the girl's fifth death comes and goes Jemima is bored. "Ralph, did you notice that the girl kept dying then coming back to life then dying again"

"No." Ralph answers while continuing to beat the sink.

"We could kill her over and over be bored. It would be great. At least she'll scream unlike the last thing."

Ralph stops beating the sink and thinks for a moment before answering. "It's a good idea but killing the same person over and over will eventually get boring. We might lose our thirst for blood if that happens. Imagine the horror."

Jemima imagines herself, Ralph and an intact Alyssa sitting under a tree in a large garden. The garden is filled with bright, colourful flowers. Rays of sunshine reflect off a nearby river giving it a mystical feel. Cute, fluffy animals are frolicking nearby the river. Birds are chirping in the tree which Ralph had planted.

Indeed it is a horrific vision. Jemima shakes to get it out of her mind. "Never let me imagine such a horrifying thing ever again." Jemima shouts before storming out of the room just after the blond girls eighth death. Ralph follows Jemima out. Out in the hallway Jemima is mumbling about something. "I'm going to kill Alyssa."

"I told before I died, I'm not Alessa. I'm Heather." Standing by the elevator is the blond girl. She looks from one twin to the other. "Who are you anyway?"

Ralph steps forward to start their introduction. "We are the Scissor Twins. We are searching for Alyssa Hamilton for the mighty Lord Burroughs." Jemima steps in front of her brother to finish the rest of their usual yet very irritating speech. "She must surrender her heart so the Ritual of Engagement may be performed." Both twins begin jumping around while laughing insanely.

Heather's face remains blank. "Great. More weird people." Heather pushes the button for the elevator to come. A few seconds later the elevator doors open. "Going down?" The twins stop laughing and look towards the elevator.

"How did you open those doors?" Ralph demands as he and Jemima carefully step into the elevator.

"Magic." Is the only response Ralph gets.

Once safely inside the elevator the twins can't help but stare at the shotgun Heather is holding. Heather can't help but stare at the scissor the twins are holding. Heather decides that it is best to ease the tension. "Want a game of slaps?"

The twins shrug. They all place their weapons on the floor and get ready for a friendly game of slaps. Heather slaps both the twins first. They do not like this and both slap Heather. So the friendly game turns into a full on slap fight. This goes on until they all hear the doors to the elevator open. They pick up their weapons and hurry out.

"I'm going to look for Leonard. The exit is that way." Heather points in the direction of where the exit and then begins to leave but stops. "Oh and good luck with that ritual thing and your boots are dirty." She then leaves the twins in front of the elevator by themselves.

"What a weird girl." Both say at the same time. They begin making their way towards the exit. At the doors they hear a loud quack. They decide to ignore it and leave the hospital.

The first thin Ralph sees outside is a puddle of water. Wasting no more time Ralph runs towards it so he can attempt to clean his boots. "Ha ha, clean boots." While Ralph is bust cleaning his boots Jemima begins walking down the road. Ralph shortly after follows.

"Do you even know what flamboyant means?"

**-/\-.\-/\-/\-**

_**Author Note:** I promised a re-write and here is the first chapter. Got the idea of Ralph obsessing over filthy boots from DJ. She pointed out that Scissorman never goes into dirty rooms...well when you hide in the toilets, he never goes in there. Never tested it myself. The quack at the end is Leonard being killed by Heather. I decided long ago that Leonard looks like a demented duck. It has stuck. _

_I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last version of STM. I think there was a grand total of four people who reviewed maybe five. Reviewed more than once. _

_**Thought of the Day:** Never listen to music by Steps. It kills braincells. I'm living proof of that._


End file.
